A Pirate's Life for Me
by Agni Rider
Summary: Captain Lucifer Heart is one of the most hated pirates on the Seven Seas. She cheated, lied, and more often than not insulted. But the Captain was not in possession of a ship, nor crew. So, she went to Port Royal in hopes of commandeering a ship. But little did she know that she was going to get a ship, but with trouble and a blacksmith named Natsu. Pirate's Of the Caribbean AU
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, in a place you might not understand or know all too well. Th-Hey, where are you going?!

Now, please, don't get discouraged by the beginning and leave! You'll regret it!

While this is just a story, you'll find nothing quite like it in a book and it most certainly is not a fairy tale or mere myth. These are real and true bloody events that have transpired in two people's lives, as well as many others! I'll tell you that this story intertwines many other different tales and dangers. And they only happen once….

This is the story of love, adventure, lies, hope, dreams, and death.

This is the story of a pirate and a blacksmith, a strange pair indeed, but if you look closer, you'll never find a better one. Beware of looking too close though, you might lose yourself along the way.

Come now and join me by the fire. It won't cost you a cent, because time is far more precious than any money you can give. Our story of two strangers will soon find out this too, but it won't be easy for them. They will feel heart-ache, courage, sadness, but in the end, they will discover that all they really need is each other.


	2. The Stowaway

**A Pirate's Life for Me**

_The Stowaway_

_Lucifer_

This really hasn't been the best day for me. As you can see, I'm currently in jail, and of course everyone wants to know why. So, seeing as I have nothing else to do, I'll tell you as to why I ended up in this old, deteriorating mess of a cell.

Today I came into the harbor of Port Royal, though not in the traditional way a regular person would or should...

_People were shouting and scrambling around as a ship had just landed with imported goods from England. However, in this slight chaos, that a rather poor captain was trying to control, a woman was failed to be spotted leaving the ship, having been carried on the voyage without paying a bloody dime. A true stowaway._

_"Lousy dresses!" The woman hissed as she came out from behind a stack of boxes and barrels. The dress was of a poor cloth, tattered and easily torn, but that did not matter. Her beauty still shone out against it, as well as her defined assets. The skirt she wore was a red-ish color, but was faded due to the weathered years, and her once white elbow-length off-the-shoulder shirt was a tan gray from her sweaty work, while her corset vest was brown and did almost nothing to conceal her cleavage. She had mid-back length, golden hair with chocolate eyes, fully plump lips, and a heart-shaped face._

_A few men cat whistled as she walked past, eyeing her openly with shameless desire. Most women would either turn their heads or blush and scurry away, but not this one._

_She daringly walked up to the men, swaying her hips and smirking seductively towards them; Only adding to her sex appeal. She got up close and personal to one of the gents, who was brave enough to walk up to her, meeting her halfway as he smirked._

_"Why hello there, sweetness. What's your name?" the lad asked the beauty while doing nothing to hide his lecherous gaze that undressed her._

_"Lucy," she whispered to him sensually, "but you can call me Lucifer." She then took a knife out from under her corset, showing off the gleaming silver blade for the man to watch it's deadly tip. The once confident and cocky man remained motionless then. As all the lust he had been failing to hide behind his eyes dwindled down to nothing but cautiousness and apprehension._


	3. The Prominence and the Proposal

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

_The Prominence and the Proposal_

Lucifer

I looked all around me at the bustling town. Everyone was happy with a bright smile on their face. Every turn had something new or someone new. If you were to look from the sky all you would see were a bunch of colors. Reds, browns, blues, whites, hell even green hair. I had heard stories of the wide diversity of Port Royal due to its Governor, Makarov Swan, but this was beyond anything I had thought. It reminded me so much of home…

_**Meanwhile**_

Natsu

"I have your order, gramps," I said to the tiny old man as he came down the stairs. I was currently in the Strauss' mansion delivering a sword to the mayor, Makarov Strauss. His daughter saved me when I was young and I have been close to the family ever since. Hence the name I called the mayor. "Ah, Natsu, it is good to see you again. I hope it wasn't to troublesome to make this sword on such short notice," the old man said to me as got off the last step and walked to the table I was standing at.

"Not at all, gramps. You know I don't mind it," I told him with a bright smile as I got the sword out of its case. I handed it to him to inspect. Despite the fact that he is old and the mayor, he still knew a lot about swordsmanship and could fight the strongest of men and win. He is a force to be reckoned with.

"After all you have done for me, the least I could do is get one of my best swords made in three days," the old man scoffs at this. "We did what any person would do. You have helped in more ways than one. Even teaching my stubborn daughter how to fight with a sword. If anyone should be grateful, it's me," he finished while sheathing the sword. "You know you are like a son to me, my boy. You needn't be so grateful to your family, it's what they do," he stated with a smile.

"Aww, gramps. Don't be getting soft on me now," I said to him jokingly, though I was beyond honored to hear these words from my father figure. He merely chuckled at me. "Don't worry, I'm not. Which reminds me," his face suddenly turned dark and serious. Very out of character for the happy go lucky perverted drunk man he usually is.

**"If I get one more stack of papers about destroyed buildings or anything else from you, I will personally chain you to a carriage with the fastest horses and let them loose for two days straight."**

I started at him in absolute fear and turned slightly green at the mention of a carriage. I immediately nodded at him. He went back to his cheery nature. I sweatdropped at this. I took the sword from him and put it back in the case.

All the sudden, I heard the unmistakable click of high heels. I looked up at the stairs and found my childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss, in the most beautiful gown I have ever seen her in. She was a vision and nearly took my breath away at her beauty.

She looked over as she descended down the stairs. "Natsu," She said as she continued down the stairs faster. "It's so good to see you again." When she had touched the ground floor, she launched herself at me in a hug. I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too, Lis." She stepped back a bit, but still in my arms and stared into my eyes. I grinned a mischievous grin and started to dance my fingers across her sides. She squealed in surprise and was soon laughing hysterically.

"Na-na-nat-su!" She somehow managed to say through her giggles. She tried to swat my hands away and get out of my grip but it was all in vain. I was by far, stronger than her.

"All right, all right, break it up or we will be late to the ceremony, Lisanna," Gramps said while walking to the door. A servant opened the door for him and just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned back to us. "Natsu, be good to yourself and stay out of trouble." He then resumed walking to the carriage.

I let go of Lisanna but not before giving her one last hug and telling her to be careful out there. She simply nodded her head and followed her father out to the carriage.

"Well, I better get back to the forge. Who the heck knows what Macao and Romeo are doing to the place now?" I said to myself and shook my head at the thoughts of all the worst case scenarios.

._**Meanwhile**_

Lucifer

"Let me go you fucking pig!"

"Shut up, girlie!"

"No! Someone help me!"

**SLAP**

"If you don't shut it, I'll rip out your little tongue."

*whimpers*

"Good."

Of course, I had gotten careless and now I'm paying the price. I always forget just how much I effect men. That's probably because most of the time I'm covered in mud or blood and wearing men's clothes. Good thing I can act, but if this guy does one more thing I swear, I'm gonna crush his balls.

I wonder just who they're taking me to _this_ time. I really gotta stop wearing dresses, they show too much. Suddenly, the smell of fire infiltrated my nose, but it wasn't the pleasant kind. It smelled like a cheaply bought perfume and someone was trying to dispose of it in fire but it blew up on them or something like that. The fact remains: I would remember this god awful smell anywhere.

"Bora the Prominence, how nice to see you again," I said as we approached the man from the back. "Still wearing that cape, aren't we?" I asked in fake politeness.

He turned around with a smirk on his face. He had a white shirt on with a black corset. Red pants and brown top was his purple/blue cape with two circles with lightning arrows coming out on both of his shoulder areas. All in all he looked ridiculous. Especially with his blue hair styled to the side like a young man would. The guy was over thirty-five years old now. Bora also had that stupid x tattoo right above his right eyebrow.

"And you're still wearing a corset?" I asked in mock surprise. "I thought we've already been through this. You're not a girl, sweetheart," I said with sarcasm dripping from my words and a sickly sweet smile to boot.

The guy on my right brought his knee up to my stomach. I gasped at the sudden pain. The guy to my left stopped the right one from doing anything else. "We can't damage the merch! You've already hit her twice."

Bora sauntered over exactly like a girl who wanted to seduce a man would. "Oh, she isn't part of the merch." The two men looked at each other in confusion. "She has a certain someone who would be willing to pay a lot for her." I froze slightly at the thought of the man he was talking about.

"Ain't that right, Lucifer?" He said sweetly. I have never wanted to punch someone in the face this much in my whole life. "Take her away and don't hit her anymore. The man willing to pay for her doesn't like it when his things are touched by another man," Bora said as he gestured to them.

They continued to take me down the alley way. When we reached the building, I started my attack.

_**Some Time Later**_

Lisanna

"May I have a moment?"

I turned to the voice to find it was Freed. He was wearing his uniform as always, but his hair was down and tied at the bottom instead of the usual ponytail. I decided he looked better with it down. More… handsome.

"Captain-I mean Commodore. Of course you can and congratulations on the promotion by the way, Commodore Justine," I tell him sincerely and give him a genuine smile. Despite the pain I feel from my new dress.

"Thank you, Lisanna," he smiles at me and gestures to the stone arch overlooking the ocean. I walk with him away from the prying eyes and ears. I go up the stairs slowly but fast enough to not cause suspicion and I use the wall of the arch to help me up the last step. We both looked out to the beautiful scenery of the ocean as the sun is starting to fade behind the clouds.

"You look lovely, Lisanna," the Commodore said to break the slight tension that was growing. "Thank you, Commodore. My father had just given it to me earlier today. It's from London and the latest fashion, but it's quite difficult to breathe in," I told him in all honesty.

"Do you want to sit down or to go back home?" He asked in concern. It touched my heart that he cared so much. I shook my head no with a small smile. He's always been so sweet and kind to me. I can take this a little longer to hear what he has to say.

He looked away and took a few steps. Probably to gather courage. 'I wonder what has him worked up so much.' "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind." I look at him curiously and suddenly I feel nervous. I take a deep breathe and let it out slowly. As I try to do it again, I find it incredibly hard. I start to panic and hyperventilate, but even that's hard to do.

"This promotion throws in sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved." 'Are men always this hard to figure out?' He finally looks at me, but with so much hope, it makes me want to cry.

"A marriage to a fine woman."

I look at him in astonishment. 'Is he..?'

"You have become a fine woman, Lisanna," Freed said with much love and adoration. He truly loved me. Not just for my position or the advantages of it. 'I never knew… I… I… '

"I can't breathe," I said in panic. I looked away from him trying to breathe.

"Yes, I… I'm a bit nervous myself," Commodore Justine continued as he looked away in embarrassment.

Everything went black and i felt as though I was flying.

_**A Few Minutes Earlier**_

Lucifer

"Thank you so much, Miss!" the last girl said as she left for home. After dealing with the two men from before, I went into the building and freed all the "merchandise". As the men had so delicately put it.

I waved to her and yelled, "Don't forget to get some soldiers over here to get the men!" She turned around and waved back. "I won't forget!" Then she raced out of the alley. What a nice girl. A bit strange but nice. I believe her name was Juvia. Oh, well... Hopefully we never have to meet again.

I ran down the same alley but didn't leave. I still had some unfinished business with Bora. Luckily, I saw which building he went into. I took the knife from under my corset and used the reflection to see inside the building from the window. Only three guys plus Bora.

"My, my, my. You have gotten cocky, Bora." I put the knife back and got ready to bust the door down. Then one of the men opened the door. I quickly ran and launched myself at him feet first. I successfully knocked him out. The two men left ran at me. I ran back out the door, closing it, and when one was close enough I swung the door open and used the handle as leverage to jump up and kick the other guy. I then saw out of the corner of my eye the man I hit with the door still standing so I brought my left leg up before I touched the ground and kicked him as well.

When I finally touched the ground, I let go of the door handle and reached for the knife throwing it at Bora who was trying to escape and pinned him to the wall by his hand. He cried out in pain but didn't dare try to remove the knife. He always was a crybaby when it came to pain.

I sauntered up to him and before he could get a word out I punched him in the face. Breaking his nose and effectively knocking him out. "That felt good." I was about to leave but decided to do some shopping while I had the chance.

I started to undress Bora and put on his clothes but the pants and boots were too big. So I went to one of his lackeys and stole his. There also happened to be a coat and bandana along with a nice hat. After I finished changing, I tied up his three guys and took one of their swords. Just before I left, something silver and gold caught my eye.

I turned my head for a better look and found my gun. The one I lost last time I encountered Bora. I took it and put it in my pants.

After getting out and avoiding the soldiers coming to clean up the mess, I looked around town more. It was a rather nice place. Almost like it came right out of a fairy tale. I chuckled to myself at the thought. I wandered around a bit more before coming across a pub. "Best way to find out information," I mumbled to myself.

I entered in and half expected to see a barmaid on the counter drinking from a barrel of rum. I'm missing home far too much. I merely sighed at the thought.


	4. The Resucer's Payment

**A Pirate's Life For Me**

_The Rescuer's Payment_

**Lucifer**

Ah, home. What a joyous place. Where people occasionally throw beer cups, chairs, punches, and people around for fun. But it is a place where everyone is family and no one is ever left behind, even old enemies. A place where the Master is the size of a kid, some guys look like gorillas, and you never want to piss off the women. The one place where the adventure never ends. An adventure where you never really know if fairies have tails or tales to tell about tails of long ago.

_Fairy Tail…_

I walked to the bar and ordered a mug of rum. The woman running the bar came up a second later. "That will be 10 jewels," the woman said as she placed the mug on the counter. I fished out the money from a bag I took off of one of Bora's men. She took the money and went on her way to fill up mugs with beer for the resident drunks.

"You know I haven't seen that many soldiers today. Do you know why, Maurice?" A man who surprisingly looked sober said to another man next to him.

"Huh? Whadya talk-hic-in' bout?" The man, Maurice, obviously couldn't hold his liquor as well as the other man. "It has 'een all over hic town since hic las week. Ya sur are slow, L-l-loyd."

Lloyd scoffed, "I'm terrible sorry that I don't enjoy gossip. Or how you tend to get it," he said in a displeasing tone.

"Hey, I can sur as 'ell enjoy two of me favorite things at burp the same tim," Maurice said as he puffed up his chest. He was clearly proud of what he did. Drunken honesty. Never ceases to entertain me.

"Well anyways, after banging the chick, she said that the Cap was havin' a ceremony for his promotion to Commo-hic-dore," he said, slurring his words horribly.

"Also that he was gonna propose to the Govern's daughter, Lisaaaaaaaaaanna. Boy, is she aaaaaaaaall grown up now!" Lloyd looked very surprised.

"I knew that he fancied her but, I didn't expect for him to make such a bold move. Especially right after his promotion," he said in a stupor.

"And why should he not?! It's bout damn tim that we get some lovebirds together!" Maurice all but yelled at the man.

Lloyd deadpanned, "It's only a lovebird and it's on his part. We have all seen the goo-goo eyes that she gives Natsu," he said in a serious tone. "I feel bad for the poor bastard. Lisanna is known for being honest and kind. It will be very hard for him, especially when she'll feel so horrible for not returning his affections."

"You always turn the mood sour," Maurice said in a disgruntled tone.

_'A ceremony, proposal, and not a lot of guards around. Perfect.'_ I thought while downing the entire mug and leaving through the bar doors.

_**At the Docks**_

"This dock is off limits to civilians," a soldier said, blocking my path. He had orange hair tied up in a ponytail and the regular red uniform, all standard soldiers wear. He was quite handsome but not overly so. I leaned my back against a pillar that was supporting the deck above us.

"Now is that anyway a gentleman should talk to a lady?" I asked while looking at him from the corner of my eye. He eyed me curiously but didn't say anything. I heard footsteps coming from my left and stood straight up.

"This dock is still off limits to civilians," a slightly taller gent said as he made his way over to the other man. "Even if they happen to be a lady."

When he reached the man they exchanged a firm handshake. "I thought for a second there that you had abandoned me for the ceremony at the Fort, Droy," the orange haired man said.

"And leave you to die of boredom? I don't think so, Jet," Droy said teasingly.

Now Droy had a bit bigger build than Jet but as equally as handsome. He had black hair with a close cut that had the sides zig-zagged and the back was longer with it sticking up and looping slightly. A very strange hair style, but he somehow managed to pull it off and make it look good. Droy was also tan while Jet was more pale.

"Now that doesn't seem to be very fair," I said to them with a small smile at their display of friendship. Both looked at each other in confusion.

"What isn't fair?" Jet finally manages to say. I sigh dramatically.

"That you guys are here while everyone else is at the Fort enjoying the company and food served there," I started, using my hands as an added emphasis. "It just doesn't sit well with me. No one should be left behind."

They seemed surprised by my response. After a moment of silence, Droy looks me in the eye and smiles genuinely at me. "Thank you for your concern, Miss. But someone has to make sure that this dock stays off limits," he said in a gentle tone.

I chuckle lightly in defeat, putting my hands up as a sign. I put my hands on my hips after, "Well, are you at least allowed on the ship? There don't seem to be any good places to sit and talk around here while you're on duty."

They laugh and look at each other before nodding. "Of course, M'Lady," Jet said while giving me a bow as he turned to let me pass, Droy doing the same thing.

I laughed and scoffed at them, "Please call me Lucy and I hardly look like a lady."

Droy lifted his head," Ah, but you will always be our lady to us." To finish it off he gave me a good humored wink.

I rolled my eyes at the gesture and walked on to the ship. "By the way, do you always have to say, 'This dock is off limits to civilians' to people? It isn't the best way to start a conversation."

_**Back to the Present**_

"And then they made me their chief."

_**SPLASH!**_

_**"LISANNA!"**_

We rush over to the edge of the ship. I look at them, "Would any of you be the one to save her?"

Droy looks panicked. "I can't swim!"

I look to Jet and he just shakes his head. If it was any other time, I would have laughed. I started to take off my trench coat and hat, along with the holster for my sword and my gun, giving it to Droy.

"You're part of the navy yet you don't know how to swim!" I scream at them as I get on the railing. I take a deep breath before diving in.

She had just reached the bottom when a pulse happened. Ignoring the strange phenomenon, I grab a hold of her and I kick off the floor, bringing us up to the surface. Once we get to the top, I try to swim back to the dock but she's too heavy. So I let go of her and rip her dress off. I grab her again and make it to the dock.

Jet and Droy are there and help me hoist her up. Droy lifts her and sets her down. "She's not breathing," he says as he moves her hair out of her face. I take a knife from Jet's belt.

"Move," I say as I kneel down and all but push Droy away from her. Grabbing on to her corset, I make a quick cut down the middle and rip it open. I give the corset to Jet as she starts to cough out water.

"I never would have thought of that," Droy says to me in all honesty. I laugh at him.

"Clearly," I start breathlessly, "you have never been to Singapore."

The woman starts to look around. I reach my hand out to her, "Can you stand, Miss?" She dumbly nods her head while reaching for my hand. I pull her up and get my coat from the floor where Droy dropped it to put it around her so no one sees her indecent.

I look into her pretty bluebell eyes. "Are you alright, Miss?" I ask. This woman was quite a beauty. Although her hair is short and oddly white, but it seems to fit her the best. Her bust size is almost as big as my own, surprisingly. She opens her mouth but no words come out. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

She reopens them and I am reminded of a fire. In her eye is a fire of determination. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern and for saving me…" she draws out the sentence. I smile at her. Despite the fact that she nearly died, she isn't crying or being hysterical. What a brave woman.

"Lucy," She smiles back at me.

"Lisanna. Thank you again for saving me, Lucy." Lisanna says to me.

"Are you sure you're alright? That was quite a nasty fall and for you to be alive is a miracle. Let alone still being in one piece," I say while looking her over. My eyes fall on her necklace and they widen. I hold it in my hands and look at her face.

Horror was written there. "Where did you get this?" I ask her. In my hand was a gold coin that was converted to a necklace imprinted with a skull and tribal outlines around.

A sword cut through the air between us and forced me to let go of her necklace. I took a step back to see a man with a group of soldiers behind him with guns aimed at me and an old, short man to his left. From the clothes he was wearing, he must have been a captain or lieutenant of such.

"Step away from her," he all but growled at me. He looked at Jet with a questioning glance. Jet pointed to me while putting the cut corset down with his mouth opening and closing, his voice not working anymore in the face of his superior.

"Freed, leave her alone," Lisanna said walking to stand in front of me. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" His eyes widen and after a moment, he put his sword down in defeat and nodded at the men to lower their weapons.

"So you are the one who saved Lisanna?" he asked a bit in disbelief. Understandably so, not many women really take the initiative to be the hero.

I smile at him, "Yes, I saved her, Mister..." he looked a bit flushed as I drawed out my sentence in a similar manner to what Lisanna had done to me. He put away his sword to buy some time to let the burn go down.

"How rude of me to forget my manners. Commodore Freed Justine at your service, my Lady," he said in a firm gentleman-like tone with a smile of great charm at the end.

"Pleased to meet you, Commodore Justine. Though that is the first time I have been greeted by a gentleman, such as yourself, with a sword. I hope this isn't how you greet all women you first meet. And my name is Lucy by the way," I said back to him teasingly.

He flushed yet again as his eyes widened at my choice of words. Lisanna turned back to me with a bemused smile. "Once again Lucy, thank you for saving my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you for such a heroic deed as that. And don't worry, the Commodore doesn't usually greet the ladies he meets like that," she told me with a heartfelt tone, laughing lightly at the end.

"Lisanna, what have I told you about your manners? You are such a stubborn young lady," the old man said with a light tone as he walked forward to her. Not really scolding her but more like saying, 'What am I going to do with you?' I laughed at the exchange.

"I thank you for saving my daughter, Miss Lucy." I looked at them smiling, "Anytime."

The Commodore cleared his throat lightly to catch our attention. "Governor Strauss, I apologize deeply for this matter. None of this would have happened if I had been more attentive to your daughter's needs than my own. I am sorry, Makarov, Lisanna," to top it all off, he ended it with a deep bow.

Lisanna went to him and lifted his head, holding his chin. "You have no reason to feel guilty or to be blamed. You asked me if I needed to rest and I lied to you. I knew the dress was too tight but I ignored it. This is of my own doing and not anyone else's," she finished with a small smile of kindness. He looked at her breathlessly.

"Lis.." he mumbled out.

"I didn't realize that I was in the presence of the Governor's daughter. Forgive my rudeness for not properly receiving you earlier." I said mockingly to Lisanna, giving her a bow as she let go of Freed to turn to me. She merely smiled at me and rolled her eyes.

"Arise, Lucy. For your heroic deeds out way my status,"she said to me while trying to contain her laughter. Before I stood up completely, I caught the eye of one of the guards staring at my cleavage.

"You can look all you want," I told the soldier. "But my breasts will not change one bit."

The soldier sputtered and blushed before looking away from me. When he decided to risk another glance, I gave him a wink. Freed stepped forward to the man and started to whisper to the man. After a few minutes, he turned back to me and stepped up near me. "I am terribly sorry. My men are usually more well behaved than that," he said in a desperate plea for my forgiveness.

I waved him off, "Do not worry about it, Mother Hen. I am used to it."

He looked at me in shock. "Mother Hen..? Used to it…?" he mumbled to himself. Shaking his head to rid himself of his expression, Mother Hen outstretched his hand. "I believe a thanks are in order."

I looked at his hand for a second before joining it with mine. He pulled me forward and moved the sleeve of my shirt up. "Had a brush with the East Guild Trading Company? Eh, Pirate?" the Commodore said with anger. There on my arm, not far from my wrist, was a 'P' branded on to me. I sighed at being caught before taking action.

Stepping back, I pulled Freed forward and used my other hand on his back to push him harder onto my knee, successfully knocking the wind out of him. I let go of him and took his sword. Deflecting one of the men's bayonet to the right of me, I brought my left leg up and kicked him in the face. However; by that time everyone had emerged from the shock of me being a pirate, so I was quickly surrounded by guns.

Lisanna's father had moved her and him behind the group of men and the Commodore got up from the deck. Looking at me with disgust, I merely smiled at him angelically.

"Bixlow, fetch some irons," he commanded one of his subordinates.

"I didn't know that you were into that sort of stuff, Freed," I told him suggestively. "And to do it in public, how bold of you."

"Do not address me so informally and as if you know me, pirate scum," he said while glaring daggers at me.

"Now is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"You are no lady," he sneered at me.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try,"

Freed went in front of me. "Do you know why my man was being indecent?" I gave an exasperated sigh and shrugged my shoulders.

"He was having a hard time? Couldn't help it? Missus was being mean?" I asked him. He tsked his tongue at me while shaking his head.

"He saw an interesting mark there. A devil-star," he told me while pulling down my shirt to reveal my valley and the tattoo he spoke of.

"How very nice to meet you," the Commodore started as he dragged me to where the irons were.

**"Lucifer Heart."**


End file.
